Una historia rara en Sii
by Momoko123
Summary: Nunca pense que me podria pasar esto a mí
1. mi primer día

Bueno mi primera capitulo de la historia XD ya tengo el otro escrito pero primero quiero ver sus review =D la verdad es que debo admitir que es la primera ves que hago una historia en mi vida (enserio)

espero sus reviews y perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía -.- espero y les guste XD

**_Demashitaa powerpuff girls z _no me pertenece y esta historia le pertenece a mi inspiración XD**

**Una historia rara en si**

UN DIA COMO CUALQUIERA EN SALTADILLA, DONDE LOS PAJAROS VUELAN **(Y CLARO QUE CANTA ****XD****)** LAS PERSONAS CORREN COMO LOCAS DE UN LADO A OTRO DESESPERADAS POR LLEGAR AL TRABAJO TEMPRANO **(O.O COMO SEA :****D****) **Y NIÑOS Y ADOLECENTES CAMINANDO SIN IMPORTAR QUE LLEGEN TARDE A CLASE **(****xD**** MUAJAJAJAJA... O.O) **y una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos rosas y buen cuerpo de 15 años corriendo desesperada buscando la escuela,y claro al ser nueva en la ciudad tubo que salir temprano para buscar por donde quedaba -. el tiempo se le paso volando y ahora estaba desesperada por encontrarla.

Así que la pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Momoko tubo que recurrir a pedir indicaciones a las personas que pasaban alborotadas, corriendo y alguna que otra tranquila caminando por ahí **(la mayoría eran ancianos con bastón XD) **

Momoko:** disculpe señora me podría decir donde queda la escuela secundaria de Tokio es que es mi primer día y ya voy a llegar tarde **dijo con un tono de desesperación notable, a una anciana que pasaba por ahí a paso lento

Anciana: **claro niña, queda a cinco cuadras adelante y seis a la derecha, que tengas suerte **dijo y siguió a paso lento con su bastón **(XD)**

Momoko siguió las indicaciones y cuando llego quedo con una cara de O.O estaba extremadamente sorprendida la EST **(escuela secundaria de tokio)** era enorme tenia seis pisos** (ya que los contó *·*)** y era extremadamente blanco, a exepción de las ventanas. Y un enorme patio, que contaba con una cancha de soccer, basquetboll,fútbol y tenis. Y un espacio para almorzar que contaba con mesas con banquetas, bancos y muchos árboles para sentarse y tranquilizarse "_esto es genial" _pensaba Momoko mientras miraba todo, pero paro en el edificio, cuando vio una azotea que le llamo la atención.

Momoko:**seguramente se puede ver todo desde esa azotea, tal ves después suba y vea pero ahora... **dijo mirando el reloj **¡SE ME HACE TARDE! **Grito a todo pulmón al ver la hora y darse cuenta que llegaba 30 minutos tarde

Corrió como si un acecinó en serie la persiguiera sin prestar la mínima atención en absolutamente nada ya que solo buscaba la dirección. Estuvo como 20 minutos buscando la dirección asta que se resigno y se sentó en una banca que vio.

Momoko:** -.- a quien engaño, hoy no es mi día esta escuela es muy grande... **dijo mirando todo y dándose cuenta que el pasillo era enorme **mejor dicho jigante, así jamas encontrare la dirección y menos mi salón y creo que ya me perdí **dijo mirando para todos lados y dándose cuenta que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba.

**HEE TÚ **grito una voz masculina a momoko quien estaba distraída pensando en que iba a ser de su vida ahora, por no haber llegado a clase su primer día (O.O que exagerada -.-) y se asusto por el grito cayendo de la banca

Momoko: !**quien fue el que grito¡ !auch¡ **dijo con un poco de dolor por el golpe

**jajaja fui yo jajajajajaj **dijo la persona sin parar de reír y dirigiéndose a donde estaba momoko

Momoko: **¡oye no te rías!...** dijo llorado comicamente** esa caída me dolió mucho **dijo sin parar de llorar y moviendo las manos comicamente

**oye estas bien **dijo la persona parada enfrente de Momoko ya sin el ataque de risa XD

Momoko: Ó.Ó **creo que si **dijo ya bien y levantando la vista para ver a la persona que la asusto, quedando superextrarecontra sonrojada al ver que era muy (extremadamente para su gusto ) guapo (*·*) tenia unos ojos penetrantes y preciosos de color rojo que la miraban divertidos su pelo era pelirrojo como el suyo atado en una cola baja era mas alto que ella, usaba el uniforme de la secundaria (para chicos claro) que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con corbata roja con la insignia de la secundaria, _"que guapo" _pensaba momoko

**Oye tengo monos en la cara **dijo al darse cuenta de que la chica llevaba rato viéndolo con una sonrisa boba y no decía nada además de darse cuenta de que estaba roja (XD) poniéndolo un poco preocupado y nervioso

Momoko: **mmm hee ha lo siento es que es que **tartamudio extremadamente nerviosa por la mirada del chico y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza **disculpa no sabes que hora es **_"idiota-idiota-idiota" _se repetía mentalmente momoko

**si son son casi las 11:00 **dijo el chico mirando su reloj mientras momoko abría los ojos a mas no poder ya era seguro que nunca llegaría a su clase ya que quedaba una hora para que terminaran las clase

Momoko: !**NO¡ **grito a mas no poder asustando un poco al chico, Momoko al darse cuenta de esto se puso extremadamente roja **Lo siento te asuste perdón **empezó a disculparse con el chico quien estaba aturdido por el grito (XD)

**no hay problema **dijo ya mejor el chico

Momoko:**lo siento es que no tuve un buen día, a por cierto soy Momoko **dijo esto extendiéndole la mano

**y yo Brick mucho gusto Momoko **dijo brick (osea el chico) estrechando la mano de Momoko quien estaba un poco sonrojada (a por dios se sonroja demasiado va a terminar desmallada XD)

Momoko: **lo que pasa es...** no pudo terminar de decir por que Brick la interrumpe

Brick:**No me digas eres nueva en la ciudad y te perdiste cuando estuviste buscando la secundaria luego pediste indicaciones a una anciana y llegaste aquí, luego entraste corriendo porque llegabas tarde y te perdiste buscando la dirección y luego te sentaste en la primera banca que viste y hay fue cuando aparecí yo y grite y tu te asustaste y hiciste una caída cómica al piso luego te pusiste a llorar y moviste tus manos como una loca luego me preguntaste que hora era y lue** no pudo terminar porque esta ves lo interrumpió Momoko tapándole la boca

Momoko: **oye usas muchos "luego" y me estuviste siguiendo o algo parecido o eres psitico **dijo un poco extrañada porque supiera todo eso sacandole la mano de la boca un poco sonrojada (si ya se sonroja por todo esta)

Brick:**digamos** **que se todo eso porque yo soy tu vecino y te vi preguntándole algo a un anciana luego saliste como loca te seguí solo por curiosidad y luego llegaste aquí y hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que eras nueva y supuse que también en la ciudad así que cuando entraste como si un asesino en serie te siguiera te seguí y digamos que ahora estoy aquí **dijo como si nada pasara y con un rostro calculador sorprendiendo a Momoko por el cambio de expreción en segundo (O.O)

Momoko: **bueno ya que me di cuenta que estudias aquí, por el uniforme, me podrías sacar de este lugar y ya que eres mi vecino y yo me pierdo con facilidad además de que las clases están por terminar y no entre me podrías llevar a casa **dijo como si nada úviera pasado

Brick: **bueno **dijo tomándola de la mano asiendo que momoko se sonroje y sacándola.

-Bueno asta aquí llege espero reviews almenos 3 porfavooooor quiero que comenten como me quedo para ver que tengo que mejorar y que no, así podría mejorar un poco el proximo capitulo que ya ice

**Una demente suelta: _espero te guste el capitulo, ice lo mejor que pude con los dialogos XD ya creo yo que voy mejorando en eso =D_**

**Jek-S****carlet:**_**Ya está, lo termine, ya tengo el otro escrito, solo espero ver como me quedo este para ver que tengo que arreglar en el otro XD **_

**¡Reviews!**


	2. mi vecino

Momoko y Brick iban caminando por las calles de Tokio en un silencio un poco incomodo para lo dos

Después de salir de la secundaria Brick se ofreció a llevar a Momoko

a su casa, ya que pensó que se iba a perder otra ves, y al ser su vecino, para que oponerse.

Caminaban,caminaban y caminaban (uff -.-) hasta que Brick se harto y rompió el silencio.

Brick- oye Momoko y de donde vienes?-dijo con un toque de curiosidad.

Momoko- vengo del sur de Alaska, comparado con este país Alaska es un cubo de Hielo XD-...-Y dime Brick que haces para divertirte aquí, ademas de seguir a chicas por curiosidad =D.

Brick- pues hago de todo un poco, mi padre es una persona con dinero, por lo que me anota en varios clubs y todo eso de deportes-/-.

Momoko- oh y que deporte te gusta más.

Brick- de todos los que hay, el que mas me gusta es Basquetboll y después algunas que otras artes marciales, ya que les puedo patear el trasero a mis hermanos XD.

Momoko-¿tienes hermanos?¿cuántos tienes?¿que edad tienen?¿cómo se llaman?...-dijo preguntona y curiosa.

Brick- Bien iremos por partes, si tengo, son dos, somos trillisos así que tenemos todos 15 años, bueno el menor se llama Boomer y el mayor Butch, yo soy el del medio XD.

Momoko- ¿Son todos iguale al se trillisos o que...?

Brick: en realidad somos de diferentes físicos, Bueno mi hermano Boomer es rubio de ojos azule y de mi misma altura, es el mas tierno de los tres según las chicas o/o, después esta Butch bueno el es mas rudo es pelinegro(moreno) de ojos verdes y también de mi misma altura, y es considerado el mas Sexy según las chicas claro -/- ¿y que hay de ti Momoko tienes hermanos?.

Momoko- si tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Kuriko, bueno ella tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo, solo que el de ella es más claro, y el color de sus ojos es naranja, ella es mi hermana menor y tiene 11 años, y según yo es insoportable,molesta,tonta, bueno hay que admitir que es un poco inteligente,y mas sociable que yo, además de meterse en las conversaciones de los demás y tocar mis cosas arggg ¡me tiene harta!.

Brick- oye tranquila mujer pareces una demente- dijo un poco asustado.

Momoko- uff lo siento es que mi hermana es insoportable asta cuando no la veo argggg, seguramente debe estar tocando mis cosas en este momento.

Brick- creo que se como te ciente mis hermanos algunas veces agarran mis cosas sin permiso, y pues yo cuando alguien toca mis cosa, en mi cuarto, soy un demonio, y pues reciben su merecido después, aunque con Butch es un poco dificil ya que no se quiere disculpar y al ser mas fuerte que yo no lo puedo derrotar tan facilmente -.-

Momoko- Uau jenial desearía que mi hermana en realidad fuera un hermano para desquitarme con él Muajajajaja XD- ríe como maniática- y no una hermana con cara inocente que me acusa con mamá hmp -_- como la detesto -.-

Brick- bueno creo que ya llegamos-dijo parándose en una casa de dos pisos con una pequeña azoteita en el segundo piso (XD), de color negro con unos toques de rosa,blanco y marrón.

Momoko- Muchas gracias Brick -dijo- Y cual es tu casa -pregunto curiosa **(XD).**

Brick- esa de ahí - dijo señalando a una mansión que estaba a dos casas de la de Momoko...

* * *

**Continuara...**

Respuestas y agradecimientos a reviews:

**Mitzuki35-**Muchas gracias por tu review**, **todos los ancianos tienen bastón porque son ancianos (?) naa es broma... =D Y contestando a tu pregunta de si saldran los rubios y los pelinegros. Mmm tal ves... bueno siii van a salir =D

**bellota-ppg-rrb-**Gracias por tu review y yo también me río de mis propias caritas XDDDDDD

**Una-demente-suelta- **gracias por tu review y en este cap ice lo que me dijiste que hiciera para los diálogos, por eso lo publique un poco mas rápido XD gracias por tu review =D

**Jek-Scarlet- **uff estube un rato para corregir todo pero lo ice XD creo que voy mejorando ¿vos que crees?... Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno revise si tenia faltas de ortografía, las comas y puntos y asta ice lo de los guiones para los diálogos =D, espero comentes como me quedo XD

**¡Reviews!**


	3. En casa (por fin)

**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** **no me pertenece y esta historia le pertenece a mi imaginación (si es que tengo ¬¬)**

* * *

**Continuación...**

Momoko estaba con la boca y los ojos bien abierta al ver la mansión (XD), era como decirlo, Mmm gigante, ni siquiera savia como no la había visto, de tan grande que era (que exagerada ¬¬), por la visión que tenia ella de la mansión, podía ver (además de que era gigante) que era de color marrón con unos toques de blanco , y también alcanzo a ver unas tres azoteas (estaban en su campo de visión ¬¬), y unas 8 ventanas (Uau que visión =D). Ella estaba sorprendida, y con una cara que no decía nada, directamente estaba un poco (mucho ¬¬), en estado de shock.

Brick – Momoko me tengo que ir – dijo sin restar la mas mínima atención, a como estaba – nos vemos – se despido

Momoko luego de un rato salio del shock, sin darse cuenta de que Brick se había ido XD, mirando para todos lados desesperada por encontrarlo, asta que se dio, que ya se había ido (¬¬). Así que entro a su casa donde su madre la recibió con cara preocupada

Mamá de Momoko - Hola cariño, ase rato nos llamaron de la secundaria, diciendo que no habías llegado, ¿que te paso?- dijo con un poco de preocupación.

Momoko – mamá lo que pasa es que me perdí, y llegue tarde, si no fuera por Brick...-dijo sonrojándose por el nombre -...bueno si no fuera por el vecino ya estaría perdida tratando de llegar a casa.

Mamá de Momoko – hay Momo ¿porqué no me pediste que te llevara? Y ¿cuál vecino? - dijo con curiosidad (se le fue rápido la preocupación ¬¬).

Momoko – él que vive en la mansión, a dos casas de la nuestra -...- me ayudo a llegar a casa, y puede ser que podamos ser amigo... tal ves.

Mamá de Momoko – bueno no importa – dijo como si nada – al menos ya conoces el camino para ir a la secundaria, y el camino de regreso a casa =) -...- ahora ve arriba a desempacar lo que te queda, y arregla tu cuarto – dijo con un tono autoritario (Mamas XD)

Momoko – lo are – dijo y fue a su cuarto

**- En Otra Parte-**

-Kaoru que crees que le habrá pasado a la chica nueva hoy – dijo una chica rubia con dos coletas y ojos celestes, buen cuerpo, y con el uniforme de la secundaria

Kaoru – no lo se Miyako, tal ves se perdió en los pasillos, y se la paso buscando la Dirección, o algo parecido, en todo el horario escolar, o yo que sé – dijo una chica morena (pelinegra) con el pelo corto y alborotado de ojos verde esmeralda, también con el uniforme de la secundaria

Miyako – lo que pasa es que tampoco apareció Brick, y Boomer se la paso preocupado, en todos los recesos – dijo con un tono algo preocupado

Kaoru – Brick ya tiene la edad para resolver sus problemas Miyako, si hoy falto a clases, es problema de él – dijo despreocupada

Miyako – pero Boomer dijo que venia con ellos, y de repente cuando le iba a preguntar algo, desapareció como si nada, y ahora que no apareció en clases, lo tuvo muy preocupado – dijo con ahora preocupación notable.

Kaoru – si quieres llamo a Butch, seguramente él ya debe estar en su casa, así te dejas de preocupar por alguien que esta bien Miyako -...- o también podríamos ir a su casa para comprobarlo ¿tu que crees?

Miyako – preferiría que no lo llamaras, para no molestar claro, seguramente Boomer me llamaría por cualquier cosa – dijo ya un poco despreocupada

Kaoru – si es seguro -...- bueno Miyako por cualquier cosa me llamas, nos vemos – se despidió, caminando contraria a Miyako

Miyako – adiós Kaoru, nos vemos – dijo caminando contraria a kaoru

**-En Una Mansión XD-**

Boomer - oye Brick ¿porqué desapareciste cuando caminábamos a la secundaria? Te iba a preguntar algo y ya no estabas -...- y ni siquiera...-no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpió Brick

Brick – si, si, como digas – dijo sin prestar la más mínima atención, a lo que decía su hermano, y jugando a su Xbox =D

Boomer – Brick escuchameeeeee – dijo tirándose en el piso y llorando comicamente XD

Brick – si como digas – dijo sin prestar la mínima atención a su hermano =)

**Continuara...**

Agradecimientos y respuestas a reviews:

**Jek-Scarlet – **Gracias por tu review, yo también creo que estoy mejorando de apoco XD

**Mitzuki35 – **Gracias por tu review, Mmm... molestar a Boomer jajaja ya me lo imagino XD. Y si cambie la edad ahora Butch es el mayor por 3 minutos XD, a el único que no cambie de lugar fue a Boomer (pobre -.-), y Brick es el del medio =D, bueno asta pronto XD.

**Bellota-ppg-rrb – **Gracias por tu review, asta a mi me dan gracia mis caritas, por eso las pongo XD, asta pronto =D (muy pronto espero ¬¬).

**¡Reviews!**


	4. ¿bromita?

**Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen ¬¬ osea Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen -.- y esta historia le pertenece a mi inspiración y mi imaginación (nada m pertenece -.-)**

_**Continuación...**_

**»»»»»»Al día Siguiente«««««**

En una casa negra, una cabellera pelirroja se removía en su cama, por la luz que entraba desde su ventana, ocasionando que le diera en la cara... molestándola por interrumpir su sueño "embellecedor"...

De pronto suena el despertador, ocasionando que la chica que ya estaba en el borde de la cama, se cayera de cabeza al piso... despertando de golpe...

**Oh ¡pero que mie...!**- no termino de hablar por que vio el despertador, que marcaban 20 minutos para que empezarán las clase, ocasionado que la chica se parara de golpe.

**!Momoko se te ase tarde, ya baja de tu cuarto¡**- grito la madre de la pelirroja, quien resulto ser Momoko.

**!Si ya voy¡**- grito, luego fue a bañarse, y termino en 5 minuto, se vistió, agarro sus cosas, bajo y desayuno a una velocidad récord...

Luego de despedirse de su madre, se largo a correr, como una loca. Ocasionando que en el camino muchas miradas se posaran en ella... quien no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba pensando a quien le pediría que la guiara en esa "gran" secundaria... uf.

Llego, y se dio cuenta, que todavía no habían tocado la campana de entrada... ya que estaban todos o la mayoría de los alumnos, fuera.

Se sentó en una banca que vio por ahí, y se puso a pensar como encontraría la Dirección de la secundaria...

_**tal ves si le pido a Brick que me ayude**__- _Momoko se sonrojo por el pensamiento que tuvo, pero no se dio cuenta que una cabellera pelirroja se acercaba sigilosamente, como si la quisiera asustar...

Mientras se acercaba... Momoko estaba en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de nada...

Estaba cada ves mas cerca, asta que de pronto...

**¡BÚ!**- grito ha Momoko

**!HAAAA¡**- Grito Momoko como una loca, mientras se caía de cabeza al piso- **!quien me asusto¡**

**Jajajajajajaja- **fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, ella volteo a ver a la persona que la había asustado. encontrándose con Brick que estaba agonizando de la risa...

**Brick me asustaste...**- dijo, pero el chico seguía con el ataque de risa, así que recurrió a pegarle en la cabeza, asiendo que Brick parara de reír y se sobara la cabeza.

**Oye ¿porqué hiciste eso?**- pregunto "inocentemente" Brick...

**Por que más... ¡Por asustarme y hacerme caer de la banca... por que mas sería¡- **Brick rodó los ojos ante lo que dijo la pelirroja...

**Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi sentada, así que ¿porqué no hacerte una bromita?- **la pelirroja estaba que explotaba de la ira, pero luego recordó algo...

**Oye Brick, ¿tu sabes donde quede la Dirección?, necesito ayuda para llegar ahí, por que yo no sé...-** dijo ya mas tranquila, y dirigiéndole una cara de suplica al pelirrojo, para que la llevara a la Dirección...

**Si sé, ven te llevo-** dijo agarrando la y entrando al gran edificio... con dirección a la Dirección de la secundaria...

Luego de un rato de caminar y hablar , con destino a la Dirección... llegaron, quedando en frente de la puerta.

**Muchas gracias, con todas las vueltas que dimos para llegar a la Dirección, seguro nunca hubiera llegado sola, _y tal ves me perdería en el intento...-_** lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi audible, que Brick no llego a escuchar.

**Seguro, al menos ahora tienes una idea de donde queda la dirección**-dijo- **oye no vas a entrar, tal ves te toque en mi salón, ya que tenemos la misma edad** – dijo Tal ves con un pequeño toque de ilusión de que le tocara en su mismo salón

**Espero que si, yo aquí no conozco a nadie, solo a ti, nada más...**- ante lo que dijo Momoko, Brick mostró su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que Momoko se sonrojo...

**Bueno nos vemos en el receso, o tal ves antes, hasta pronto –** se despidió – **_muy pronto espero_** – lo ultimo lo murmuró, pero Momoko lo logro escuchar, siendo que le saliera una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaran...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lo se me quedo un asco -.-, siento mucho la demora, es que estoy en etapa de exámenes y todo eso ¬¬. Tal ves lo logre continuar la semana que viene si es que puedo -.-. mi inspiración se fue a la (clasificado) en este cap, así que no me culpen si me quedo corto o hecho un asco o las dos cosas ¬¬.**_

_**agradezco los reviews de:**_

_**Una-demente-suelta**_

_**bellota-ppg-rrb**_

_**Nicole**_

_**BrickxBloss-Reds**_

_**momotaro Brick**_

_**miztuki35**_

_**Jek-Scarlet**_

_** 2013**_

**Y esos son todos XD gracias por sus ermosos reviews =3 los adoro**

**hasta pronto XD**

¿Reviews?


	5. ¡¡PERVERTIDO!

**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes ( pero me perteneceran Muajajaja O.O)**

**Bueno este cap va dedicado a **Una-demente-suelta** por sus ideas y también apoyo, te adoro XD**

**Bueno sin mas:**

_**Continuación...**_

**Momoko P.O.V**

No-lo-puedo-creer HAAA, le gusto, le gusto... me sonrió !O por dios¡, el chico superextrarecontra guapo, espera que nos veamos pronto HAAAA, y también espera seguramente que nos toque en el mismo salón, ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! hoy es mi día de suerte, nadie lo va a poder arruinar NA-DIE me escucharon ¡NADIEEEE! lo arruinara.

**Fin de Momoko P.O.V**

Mientras Momoko estaba en su mundo, no se dio cuenta de las caras raras que estaba asiendo...

llamando la atención de un chico pelirrojo con una bata de laboratorio... que pasaba por ahí por "casualidad"... se trataba de Dexter el chico genio y bla bla bla...

Dexter camino en dirección a la pelirroja "loca" para sacar algo de información para "conquistarla" ya que a pesar de las caras raras que asía, tenia un buen cuerpo, por lo que no perdería la "oportunidad de conquistarla", según él.

Bueno... Dexter era uno de los chicos más populares en la secundaria por su inteligencia, belleza según las "chicas", buen cuerpo, y por tener asta 5 novias y salir con cada una de ellas sin que las otra/as se den cuenta,. Por lo que según él decía, nadie se resiste a su encanto masculino, por lo que las chicas caían a sus pies (en doble sentido), también era conocido por su fama de Pervertido total.

Mientras se acercaba, la chica ya había salido de su mundo, por lo que se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, volteando para verlo.

**Momoko P.O.V**

Bueno... luego de pensar en que si le gusto a Brick, me di cuenta de una presencia atrás mio, O Por Dios y si es un acecino que secuestra a las chicas para después violarla y matarlas... Bueno creo que exagere un poco... bueno sea quien sea no puede ser peor que un-acecino-e-serie-violador-de-chicas-de-secundari a... me muevo dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien sea el "pervertido" que me estuvo mirando.

Luego de voltear, me encuentro con un chico pálido con bata, como esas que se usan en los laboratorios, usa lentes y se pueden notar que sus ojos son azules... bueno se nota de buen cuerpo, pero a quien le importa... este chico seguramente debe ser de esos Nerds como yo, excepto que popular seguramente. Bueno admito que es guapo y tal ves podamos ser amigos, pero con su cara de pervertido total, no se si llegamos a la fase "Mejores Amigos"

Luego de un rato me doy cuenta que él, no me esta mirando directamente a mí, bueno al menos no a mis ojos, si no que a mis pe...

!Oye eres un pervertido¡- le grito, como la loca que soy.

Si seguro- dijo seguramente sin prestarme la mas mínima atención lo que me izo enfadar más, propinando le una bofetada. ¡O si te as metido con una chica que tiene fuerza y mucha¡. Debo admitir que el Esquí en Alasca me saco algunos músculos, pero no se notan mucho que digamos.

Oye que te pasa- me dice sobando se la mejilla Bien marcada por mi súper bofetada. TE LO MERECES PERVERTIDO.

!Pues bien merecido lo tienes Pervertido¡- le grito, pero lo peor de todo es que me olvide de que estábamos parados en frente de la dirección, por lo que cuando yo grite, sentí como alguien daba pasos para aquí, desde el otro lado de la puerta**. !NO¡ **y si era el director o directora de la secundaria, que iba a ser de mi vida ahora... seguramente me quedaría en casa cuidando a mucho gatos y sin ningún marido, solo porque en mi primer o mejor dicho segundo día de clases me lleve una suspensión a mi casa... !NOOOO¡

De repente se abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, mire para todos lados desesperada por ver como huir de mi "castigo", cuando de repente alguien tose mire para la puerta abierta pero no había nadie, luego oí otra tos, pero esta ves supe de donde venia, mire para abajo y me di cuenta de que era un anciano enano. como de 70cm.

Parecía del tipo que a cualquiera le agradaría, con una cara simpática, llevaba un esmoquin negro... esperen un minuto, un esmoquin... bueno el debe ser el director seguramente, hora de asumir el castigo que NO me merezco si no el tipo pelirrojo que escapo mientras yo miraba para todos lados.

El muy maldito se escapo cuando pudo HEE. Pues que pena porque ahora la que tendrá que asumir la (clasificado) responsabilidad voy a ser yo, no el muy-maldito-pervertido-total, ese tipo espero que no se me cruce otra ves porque seguramente va a recibir más que una simple bofetada de mi parte, va a recib...

Disculpa niña as oído algo aquí, es que me pareció escuchar algo- su vos era como decirlo, Mmm, simpática, este tipo ya me agradaba, además seguramente no sabe que fui yo... Uff gracias a dios... bueno supongo que ahora tendré que improvisar algo...

_**Continuara...**_

**Bueno que tal me quedo =3 espero que bien, porque tuve que consultar a mis poderes de inspiración y también a Una-demente-suelta, a quien le agradezco su apoyo XD**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews de:**

**-bellota-PPGZ-RRB**

**-nicole**

**-Blossysugoi**

**-Una-demente-suelta**

**Bueno esos son todos XD muchisimas gracias por sus reviews los amooooo =3  
**

**bueno hasta el proximo capitulo**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. ¡¡¡¡345! ¡¡¡AL FIN!

**Momoko123: **_hola otra ves, y aquí les traigo la continuación, en realidad no pensé continuar esta historia por el resto del mes pero al sobrarme tiempo y estar inspirada la continué XD_

**Aclaració: **Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece, y esta historia le pertenece a mi inspiración e imaginación Psicópata O.O

_**Sin más**_

_Continuacion..._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**Momoko POV"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

**-Disculpa niña as oído algo aquí, es que me pareció escuchar algo**- su vos era como decirlo, Mmm, simpática y agradable, este tipo ya me agradaba, además seguramente no sabe que fui yo... Uff gracias a dios... bueno supongo que ahora tendré que improvisar algo...

**-No señor, puede ser que los alumnos de los salones de arriba estén gritando o algo por el estilo, señor...**- dije lo más educada posible, bueno no tanto,- **En mi salón de Alaska algunas veces se podían escuchar las voces de personas que estaban en los salones de arriba, por eso se lo digo señor.**

**-¿Eres de Alaska?- **pregunto, yo asentí rápidamente- **¿y cómo te llamas?¿eres nueva en la secundaria?**- pregunto el anciano enano mientras me indicaba que pasara a la dirección, yo lo ice y el me indico que me sentara en un sillón de cuero que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, de color marrón oscuro, casi negro. Me senté y proseguí a decir mi nombre.

**-Me llamo Momoko Akatsusumi, y si, soy nueva aquí, al igual que mi hermana que empieza en unos días a venir**- respondí a sus preguntas educadamente, y proseguí- **señor... em, director, solo vine por mis asignaturas y mis horarios además de preguntarle si me puede llevar a mi salón, por favor.**

**-Claro niña, espera un poco para que busque tu expediente,¿cuál es tu edad?- **pregunto mientras buscaba en unos cajones con muchísimos, supongo, expedientes de alumnos de por aquí.

**-Tengo 15 años, señor**- respondí a su ya tercera pregunta, en menos de un minuto. El busco en un cajón con una M grande, donde habían muchos expedientes más, y prosiguió a revisar por ahí, yo de paso pase una vista por su dirección-oficina. Era elegante y espaciosa como la de un alcalde, bueno no tan así, había una ventana cuadrada de un metro de largo (y claro que ancho), era de color azul oscuro, muy oscuro, habían muchos de esos cajones de metal (no se como se llaman) donde supongo que habían más expediente de alumnos y creo que también de profesores, su escritorio era marrón oscuro, suponía que detrás de mi visión de él habían cajones y todo eso.

**-!Aquí esta¡**- casi me caigo de el sillón por el grito que pego el director, puse los ojos en blanco- haber, haber, mmm si, si, bla,bla,bla- empezó a decir palabras incoherentes que no entendía para nada, mientras rebuscaba en mi expediente flaco de aproximadamente 6 hojas. Que tendrán ahí, ni que fuera un criminal.

**-Ha, sí, tu estas en el salón 4b en la planta 3, salón 345**- ¿345? ¿cuantos salones habían aquí? Y eso era en el piso 3, podrían haber como 500 salones o tal ves más, ¡santo cielo! si que era grande esta escuela, nunca podría encontrar mi salón, amenos que buscara por números de salón en salón, espero no me toque con el chico-pelirrojo-pervertido de ase un rato... espero que me toque con Brick... y que podamos hacer trabajos junto, y nos sentemos juntos y...

**-Niña... !niña¡... !NIÑA¡...**- grito el director mientras me me movía de un lado a otro, sacándome de mi paraíso de sueños- **¿estas bien?**- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado de mi sueños con los ojos abiertos, asentí lentamente.

-**Si señor**- dije y luego él me entrego un papel con las asignaturas y los horarios, hoy estábamos a lunes así que tenia... mmm... vamos a ver... historia, dibujo, matemáticas y literatura, genial mis materias favoritas-**me podría llevar a mi salón señor director por favor-** dije

**-claro, y ya de paso me hablas de como es allí en Alaska, tal ves valla en las vacaciones de primavera, nunca he ido a allí en mi vida...**- dijo y yo solo asentí, y le empecé a contar que las primaveras en Alaska suponía que era el frío de los inviernos en estos lados del mundo, le conté sobre los deportes que se asían, y que yo estaba en uno de ellos, el esquí. Mientras nos pasábamos de pasillo a pasillo, de salón en salón, de ventana en ventana... bueno de escalera en escalera, doblamos en un pasillo y pare de contar sobre Alaska y todas esas cosas cuando vi los números de los salones, 340... 341... 342... 343... 344... y 345... !345¡

**-!345¡**- grite inconscientemente al ver el numero en una puerta roja oscura, bordado en metal plateado.

**A si ya llegamos, dejadme a mi tocar la puerta para presentarte...**- dijo, y agradesí en silencio, que lo hiciera porque yo era muy tímida cuando habían muchas personas a mi alrededor y más si estaban enfrente de mi.

**Preparada...**- dijo con la mano echa un puño ligero enfrente de la puerta, lista para tocarla, yo solo asentí, con mis nervios de punta, y el toco la puerta. Sentí como paso venían del otro lado de la puerta, y agarraban el pestillo abriéndola y...

_**Continuara...**_

_hola a todos los seres vivos que leen esta historia xD, no pensé publicar este mes el sexto capitulo, ya que estaba muy ocupada con mis estudios de liceal ¬¬, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia que es rara en si, ya que me sobro tiempo, tal ves pueda publicar el otro cap el fin de semana ¿ustedes que dicen? Si quieren que publique el fin de semana me lo dejan en un review o PM, lo que sea XD, hoy lo deje por haca porque siempre me gusta dejara a mis lectores con la duda de que va a pasara =D, soy malota ¿no? ;D_

_bueno... debo agradecer a los reviews de:_

_**NICOLE**: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA XD..._

_**MUKU-CHUU**: A MI TAMPOCO ME AGRADA MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS ¬¬, GRACIA POR TU REVIEW xD..._

_**UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA**: YO TAMPOCO ME LO IMAGINE ASÍ ¬¬, PERO SE ME OCURRIO PONERLO DE OTRA FORMA AHORA XD, ¿EXTRAÑO? PUES SI CREO QUE ES EXTRAÑO, PERO TENGO PLANEADO ALGO PARA ÉL O.o. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW XD..._

_**BELLOTA-PPG-RRB**: Y AQUI ESTA EL CAP XD ¿TE GUSTO?. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO LA CONTI XD...  
_

_muchísima gracias lectores y fanfionistas, por seguir mi historia xD, son mi mayor apoyo para continuara =D_

_preguntas:_

_¿como les gustaría que continuara la historia?_

_¿les gusta la idea de poner a la demás parejas?_

_¿soy muy cursi cuando narro?_

_¿porque soy un asco para narrar las cosas?-.-_

_¿me comeré la torta de chocolate que dejo mi hermano? XD_

_todas estas súper preguntas me las pueden responder en un súper review xD  
_

_hasta la próxima =D_

_**¿reviewa?**_


End file.
